


love is hard, it's a common fact

by randomfangirlsio



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Humor, Incest, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned David "Dave" Katz, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Nightmares, Past Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangirlsio/pseuds/randomfangirlsio
Summary: Five has feelings toward Diego, ones that he isn't sure about. Diego also has feelings, but is a lot more willing to admit so.* * *Everything is fine in this, no apocalypses, no dead Ben, everything is fine
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	love is hard, it's a common fact

**Author's Note:**

> This was way longer than I expected, but oh well  
> As everything I write with this pairing, Five is sixteen body wise  
> Also, Ben is alive because I want him to be

Five looked up, making dead eye contact with chocolate eyes. Five gave a forced smile, looking back down at the notebook he was currently scribbling in. Diego stayed put. 

"What are you working on? I thought everything was safe." Diego asked, his voice consisting of only curiosity. Five found it almost concerning, but in a way he was okay with. 

"Just, something personal." Five answered. Diego gave a hum. He was sitting next to Five on the bed. In truth, Five was surprised he didn't notice Diego come in. Maybe this problem had taken more concentration than he'd previously thought. 

"Must be pretty big deal if it's got you nose deep in your notebooks." Diego noted. Five gave a small nod. 

"It's not, new either. It's existed for a month, maybe. I don't understand it," Five paused. "yet. Eventually, I'll figure it out." He added. 

"Anything I can do to help?" Diego asked. Five looked back at him, thinking. 

"If you don't mind, a cup of coffee would be great." Five answered. Diego smiled, standing up. 

"Of course." Diego replied. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Five's head. Diego walked toward the door, pausing. "If you're up to it, I was thinking that we could try out that new place around the corner tomorrow?" Diego offered. 

Five gave a nod, and a small smile, quietly replying, "I'd love to." 

Diego's smile widened and he walked out. Five fell back onto the bed. "Fucking hell." He mumbled, bringing his hands up and running them over his face. 

He leaned back up. This was his problem. Over the past month, he'd been beginning to feel different around Diego. He was confused, and maybe in denial. That didn't matter, at least Diego couldn't make out his hand writing, oddly enough. 

Five needed to talk to someone about, he just didn't know who. Five looked down at the notebook sitting in his lap. He had written every experience with Diego since it had started happening. The only problem was that he found himself spending more time with Diego, so the notebook quickly filled. He was around three fourths in. 

He knew what it was, he wasn't blind. He just had a hard time believing it. 

A quiet knock drew his gaze to the door. Diego walked in, offering the cup of coffee in his hand. Five gladly took it, taking a drink as soon as it was in hands. It was fairly late, just past 11, so Five should've questioned why Diego even let him drink it, given how much he worried about Five's sleep. 

Diego's next sentence confused him further. 

"I've gotta go help Ben with something, if you wouldn't mind, try and be in bed by 2." He said, his voice softer than normal. 

Five replied, "I will." He meant it this time. 

Diego gave a smile, and went to walk out. After he was out of sight, Five took another drink of the coffee. 

"I still think you should take him with you." 

Ben was sitting on Diego's bed toward the end. Diego was packing a small duffle bag. He had offered to pick up 3 new punching bags for the gym, and the drive would take a decent amount of time- at least 7 hours. 

Diego rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed groan. "This is the fifth time you've said that. It's not even a day Ben, I just have to pick up a few bags. I highly doubt he'd want to sit through that." Diego replied, stuffing another water bottle in his bag. He didn't necessarily remember what Ben was helping with. 

"Really? I've seen him sit and talk with you for hours, tell me that's different." Ben defended, raising his eyebrows. Diego was sure Ben just wanted an excuse to try and change his mind, given that Diego didn't remember asking for help. "Why is it even that long?" Ben added. 

"It is, he has freedom when it's here. And Al is really specific with the brand, I guess." Diego answered. Ben scoffed. 

"He can basically teleport-" 

"Time warp." 

"Whatever. My point stands." 

Diego thought for a minute. "I don't wanna waste his time, and he seems pretty focused on what he's been trying to figure out." Diego stated, zipping the bag shut. 

"Okay, but at least think about it." Ben insisted. 

"Alright, I will, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. I'm actually taking him to that new coffee shop, what was it? Impresso Espresso?" Diego replied. Ben choked back a laugh. 

"Cheesy, but it works. And that's a cafe, dumbass." Ben corrected. Diego scoffed. 

"Even better, actually. He likes muffins, just gotta hope they have good ones." Diego said, his thoughts quickly trailing off. 

"You should make him muffins, as a goodbye gift. He loves yours more than anything." Ben suggested, making Diego pause for a second. 

"That's the first thing you've said that I agree with." Diego joked. Ben had a blatant expression. 

"Oh haha, very funny. But seriously." Ben replied. 

"I will, now leave, I need sleep." Diego said, pointing at his door. Ben stood up, walking towards it. 

As he walked out, he repeated, "Think about it!"

Diego fought back a laugh. "No, I meant that like, if you went back and grabbed something someone wanted from their past." He corrected. 

"I see what you're saying, but it'd be very technical with the timing and making sure it doesn't alter our timeline." Five explained, glancing over at Diego. 

"That makes sense. But, huh. I guess Allison has the best party trick that could get money. In any way, actually. Taking people's requests, and making them forget that it was technically fake. Or just, y'know, rumoring them into giving her money." Diego ranted. 

"But is it ethical?" Five inquired. 

"You're asking that? The one who's murdered more people than I can count? Yeah, worry about if it's ethical." Diego retorted. Five hit him gently on the arm. "Ow!" Diego whined. Five rolled his eyes despite smiling. 

The car came to a stop, and Diego turned it off. "I do see your point though." Diego admitted. He opened the car door, and stepped out. Five did the same. They began walking towards the cafe door, though at a slow place. 

"Luther could help people move." Five said, pausing before adding, "Or move anything, pretty much." Diego gave a small nod as he pushed the door open. There wasn't much of a crowd, three people at tables, all different ones too. 

Diego walked up to the counter. "I feel like I could be a magician." He said. Five gave him a look, it was almost disappointed, and definitely unimpressed. Like when a child tells their parent a really cheesy joke. 

"I would kill myself if I were associated to a magician in any way, so if you want to lose my existence in general, go for it." Five replied, making Diego laugh. 

"You're joking, right? Can I be the one exception, if not?" Diego responded. 

"Maybe. You're already the only one I let correct me, and have any contact with." Five stated. Diego smiled. 

"You know our siblings aren't rats right?" Diego teased. Five's lips curled into a smirk. 

"Please, only speak for yourself." Five retorted. Diego rolled his eyes, looking at the barista. She walked up with a smile. 

"Hi, what can I get you today?" She asked. She had medium brown hair tied into a bun, and dark brown eyes. 

"Uh, today's special for me and," Diego looked at Five. "what are you up for today?" He asked. Five didn't spend a second thinking. 

"Just black will do." Five answered. 

"Alright, we'll have that up in a few minutes." The barista replied. Five didn't like her energy. Or the way she looked at Diego. 

"Shit," Diego mumbled, patting down his pockets. "I gotta go grab my wallet, can you stay here?" Diego said. Five gave a nod. 

Diego patted him lightly on the shoulder, and jogged back out the door. 

Five almost watched him, but looked back at the counter. There was another barista, a male, making the coffee. 

"I didn't catch your names?" The girl said, a smile to match her voice. Five debated even answering. 

"Is that really important?" He questioned. The girl's expression changed. Five's smirk had disapeared. 

"I was just wondering if I could get his number, honestly." She admitted. Five scoffed, glancing to see where Diego was. Still searching the car. 

"He's taken." Five stated. His tone had a hint of venom in it, only because he didn't care about hiding it. His expression was blank. 

"Oh, okay." The girl mumbled. 

Five turned, hearing the door open. "Where was it?" Five asked. It really should've taken less time. 

"Under my seat, how fun." Diego answered, walking up next to him. The barista set both coffees on the counter. 

"That'll be two dollars and forty-six cents." She stated, her voice less cheery than before. Five almost wanted to laugh. 

Diego quickly got out the money, handing it to her. "Have a nice day." She said. Diego gave a nod, turning to walk out. Five did nothing, simply walking beside Diego. 

When they got into the car, Diego took a small sip. "This isn't bad." He noted. Five smiled, taking a drink of his. "Wanna try it?" Diego asked. 

Five almost said no, but changed his mind. "Why not?" He mumbled. Diego turned his straw towards him, and Five took a drink. Diego turned the straw back, smiling as he waited for a Five's reaction. "It's good, a little sweet though." Five said. 

"That's the best part." Diego replied, taking another drink. He turned to face Five slightly, and Five focused his attention on him. More than it already was focused on him, at least. 

"I have to make like, a 7 hour drive to pick up punching bags, and was wondering if you'd wanna come with? If not, I totally get it." Diego offered. Five thought. 7 nonstop hours with Diego didn't sound helpful to his problem, but a part of him still wanted to go. 

"I probably shouldn't, if I don't figure out the problem quick it might get worse." Five answered, his voice soft. In truth, it got worse every time he just layed eyes on Diego. Diego gave a nod. 

"I get that. Want anything on my way back?" Diego asked. Five shook his head. 

"I should be fine."

It hadn't even been thirty minutes yet. 

Five felt like a wreck. He hair was tousled from him constantly pulling on it, he had a migraine, and he couldn't focus. Ben noticed, and called it coffee withdrawals. 

"I just fucking drank a cup of coffee Ben, it's not that!" Five stated. Ben put his hands up, in a surrendering position. That was another thing, he felt moody. Or specifically, pissed off for a reason he couldn't figure out. 

"I have no idea dude, you're the genius here." Ben said. 

Five took a deep breath, leaning over and supporting his head with his arms, his elbows sitting on the table. He was at the dining room table, and Ben was across from him. 

"See, you didn't act like this until you tried new coffee." Allison suggested. 

"I drink black coffee, I would've noticed something off." Five bit back. Allison set a palm on the table, leaning on it slightly.

"That's the only thing I've got. The ones who know you the best here are Vanya and Diego." 

Five's heart jumped at the mention of his name. "We're not calling Diego, he deserves a few hours of silence." Five stated. The sound of a chair being pulled out was heard, but Five didn't moved his head. 

"Going out on a limb here, but when Klaus lost Dave, he acted pretty similar to this. It's kinda a matter of who's causing it though." Ben explained. Five lifted his head to glare at him. 

"I'm not having withdrawals because someone isn't next to me. That would be ridiculous." Five stated. It made sense. He hadn't actually been apart from Diego for more than 17 minutes at the most for the last week and a half besides sleeping. Before that it was only around 30 minutes. 7 hours would be hell to go through. 

"I was just putting it out there." Ben mumbled. Five looked at Allison, who had a look in her eyes that told him she knew. 

Five's glare darkened. He stood abruptly, the sound of the chair sliding across the wood quiet, but enough to irritate him further. "I'm going to my room, if anyone tries to talk to me within the next hour and a half I won't hesitate to kill them." Five said. He warodd out of the room, deciding that it wasn't worth walking.

Ben and Allison shared a look. "He still doesn't get it?" Ben questioned, keeping his voice low. Allison shook her head. 

"He knows, just doesn't wanna believe it." She stated. 

Five tried sleeping the time and migraine away. It was a dumb idea, given that it was around 12:30, but he had faith in his blinds. The lights were off and his door was shut. Five was lying on his bed, and had his blazer tucked into a drawer. His eyes were closed, but his mind still raced. 

I felt like he was experiencing a thousand thoughts per second, but only one remained. Diego. 

He really needed to find a way to get over this. It was probably just a childish crush, that's all it could be. That's what he hoped it was. 

Eventually, he lost track of time. Five let out a huff, sitting up to check the clock. 3:43. Well, that's progress. Five stood up, and went to grab his blazer. He slipped it on. 

He quickly walked out of his door, and down to the front door. Taking a walk would hopefully help. Five pushed it open, and shut it behind him. It looked like it would rain, hopefully it would. 

Five began walking down the sidewalk, not having a place in mind. He found himself wondering toward the park, oddly enough. If he encountered any problem, he knew he'd be fine. 

It had been a few hours, and Five hadn't cleared his mind as much as he wished he could've. He had started worrying about Diego, though he knew he shouldn't. 

He was sitting on a park bench, staring at a body of water. His eyes stung, given that he had been crying previously. As he hoped, it'd started raining, and hadn't stopped. A woman had come up and asked if he was okay, but be quickly dismissed her. 

Five let out a heavy sigh, mumbling, "Fucking pathetic." He thought it was stupid, getting this worked up over someone. If it were anyone else, Five would've been perfectly fine. 

Five shoved himself off of the bench. He decided to start walking back, but kept his pace slow. More time to think would be nice. 

He debated embracing the feelings, even if it got him killed. He also debated burying them, though that wouldn't kill him, it wouldn't have any better effect than death on account of his mental health. 

Five was lost. He can't just waltz into Diego's room and say that he had feelings towards him that weren't brotherly. Sure, they may not be related by blood but, they were raised together. For about 16 years. That still left 13 years apart though, for one of them. Five had spent 40 years apart from everyone but himself. The outcome of the situation depended heavily on how Diego felt, but even then, Five can't just ask him something like that. 

With how much he was thinking, Five nearly walked past the mansion. Five quickly walked inside, and straight to his room. Five searched for the notebook below his bed, and a pencil. 

He began to jot down everything that he had experienced, and all of this thoughts. 

By the time he was done, it was 6:38. "That's a little concerning." Five noted, quickly choosing to ignore it. Five closed the notebook, running through options to waste thirty minutes. The easiest seemed like a difficult math problem. 

"Are you okay?"

Five nearly jumped, his eyes shooting toward the door. Right, he hadn't closed it. Allison was standing against the door frame, and Klaus was leaning on her shoulder. 

"How do you write that fast? I'm almost impressed." Klaus commented, his voice sounding honeyed, as it always did. 

"I'm fine, and it's something I learned." Five replied to both of them, immediately becoming defensive. 

"I was told you needed to be cheered up, so here I am." Klaus stated, leaning his head against Allison's. She didn't object, but she didn't lean into it either. 

"Congratulations, your face does it well." Five replied. Klaus giggled. Five didn't know why. 

"Y'know, I was afraid this new eye liner would be too much. You could get a different brand Allie." Klaus put out. Allison rolled her eyes. 

"Never call me that again, and you've been using my eye liner?" Allison replied, turning her head slightly. 

"Yeah, you've always had pretty good taste in things. Makeup, clothes, shoes. I'd say men, but I don't think I'd go for Luther myself, but I still think you can make him better." Klaus admitted. Allison paused, a small smile spreading on her lips. 

"Really?" Allison doubted. Klaus nodded. 

"As happy as I am that you're bonding, I don't need to be cheered up." Five stated. Allison gave him a look, different from before. It was doubt. Her smile remained, but was smaller. 

"Don't lie, we're just not the ones who you'd prefer helping you." Allison said. Five didn't react, keeping his mouth sewn shut. "Hey Klaus, if you put on something presentable, we can go out and buy you some makeup of your own." Allison stated, making Klaus' seemingly ever present smile broaden. 

"Of course!" Klaus exclaimed. He quickly walked off to his room. 

"Y'know, I've never even noticed a difference, in any of it." Allison mumbled, aimlessly looking at the ground. She looked back up at Five. 

"It's Klaus, he has his ways." Five commented. Allison gave a small nod. 

"Anyway, what I was going to say is that I can tell how you feel about him, it's not like I'm blind. You can't just deny it." Allison insisted. Five looked at the ground. 

"I know I can't, I just don't know how to even begin explaining it to him." Five replied. Allison let out a quiet sigh. 

"Maybe you don't have to. Just spit it out, I promise it can't be worse than his opinion on butter knives." Allison said. A smile crossed Five's lips, remembering the exact words Diego had said. 

"They're a pathetic excuse for children to hold knives. Just use an actual knife for fucks sake, is it really that difficult?" Diego had complained. Five had rolled his eyes. 

He had a point, there's nothing special you can do with butter knives that can't be done with a normal pairing knife. 

"At least think about it, please. It'd be mercy on yourself, really." Allison added, her voice softer. Five gave a small, sudden nod. Allison gave a smile, and walked toward her room. 

A few seconds later, she walked past with Klaus. He was wearing coral colored jean shorts, and a beach button up, featuring coral as the background. He also wore decently worn Converse, colored black. Five would've been shocked if he wasn't caught on the thought of Diego. 

He didn't have much time to think of it. 

Five was leant against his bed, sitting on the ground. He didn't know why, but he didn't move to the bed. A quiet knock roused hin from his mind, and drew his attention toward the door. Five smiled. 

"Glad to see you're alright, Ben said you were acting weird." Diego said, walking in. He sat on the ground next to Five, who immediately wrapped his arms around his neck. Diego chuckled, returning the embrace. 

"I missed you." Five mumbled, setting his head on Diego's shoulder. He let his eyes fall closed. 

"I missed you too." Diego replied. "Wanna help me make dinner?" Diego asked. Five leaned away, opening his eyes. He gave a nod, slower than the last. 

Five woke up shaking, and in Diego's arms. He was quietly whispering, "you're gonna be okay." in a soft tone. Five was confused for a second, but the memories all flooded back at once. He'd had a nightmare, about Diego. 

It looked like they were in Diego's room. Five must've fallen asleep when they were talking somehow. 

Five leaned into Diego's touch, looking up. Diego was fine. "You're okay." Five muttered, his voice barely audible. It wouldn't of been if his siblings were up. 

Diego nodded aimlessly, continuing to run his hands up and down Five's side. "Yeah, I'm okay." He confirmed. He would never of thought that he was what Five had a nightmare about, especially one this horrible. 

Diego was sitting cross-legged with Five in his lap, Five's legs over one of his, and his back leaning against the other. Five head was against his shoulder, and his hands by his torso. Diego had an arm around Five, and the other trying to comfort him. 

Five's eyes couldn't seem to meet Diego's, always shying away at the last second. Five felt like a child, more than he had in any moment before. Though this time, he was willing to accept it. 

Hot tears welled in Five's eyes, and began to fall down his pale cheeks. The only light was coming from the window, and the blinds were still closed so even then it was very little. 

Diego noticed the tears, and felt a pang in his chest. He'd never seen Five so vulnerable, and didn't ever want to see it like this. 

"I'm sorry." Five choked out, his tears worsening. His chest was heaving as his breathing grew unsteady. Diego tried to pull him closer, and set his chin on top of Five's head. 

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Five. You're gonna be alright." Diego said, his voice still quite. He had a stern, but gentle tone to his voice. Diego's hand that had been running over Five's side went to grab one of Five's hands. He ran his thumb over Five's knuckles, and took a deep breath. 

"Whatever happened wasn't real, I'm still here, and I always will be. I promise you." Diego added, earning a small bit of relief when Five's chest began to rise and fall in a rhythm once again. He was still crying, but the tears weren't as heavy. 

Five's hand held onto his tightly, seemingly afraid of letting go. 

Five shuffled, resting his head against Diego's chest, listening to the pattern of his heart. His legs were bent in a way that was comfortable, but wouldn't hurt Diego. Diego kept an arm around him, and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Five's head. 

After a few minutes, Five's tears had slowed, then came to a stop. His breathing was quieter, but his eyes stung. 

Five was almost ashamed, but couldn't find the energy to be. Instead, he closed his eyes, and let himself relax in Diego's hold. Diego didn't seem to mind, a thumb tracing small circles on his back. 

This time when Five woke up, he felt calm. He sat up, quickly realizing he was in Diego's bed. Five looked to the side, seeing Diego reorganizing his drawers. 

"That's a weird thing to do this early." Five mumbled, stretching his arms up. Diego laughed quietly. 

"Not necessarily, it is around 11, so." Diego replied, glancing at Five as he folded a grey t-shirt. Five's eyes moved to the clock hanging above the door. 

A quiet, "oh," passed Five's lips. "usually I wake up earlier than this." He added. Diego gave a hum.

"Usually just around 8:30, so it's only off a few hours. Plus you didn't have the best sleep last night, so maybe a few extra hours is good." Diego said, setting the shirt in the drawer. Five seemed to freeze for a second, and Diego almost regretted mentioning it. 

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me with that. It could've taken an hour, or longer to fall back asleep." Five replied. Diego gave a reassuring smile. 

"It's no problem, I like making sure you're alright." He stated. Five gave a soft smile. Diego was sure that the nightmare affected Five a lot more than what would've been preferred. 

"Thank you, for caring at all." Five replied. Diego gave a small nod, grabbing a shirt from a small pile he'd made. He began folding it. 

"Between you and me, I actually like making sure you'll all okay, but I guess you're a little more special because you tend to keep to yourself a lot." Diego explained. Five glanced down as his heart fluttered, as it always did around Diego. 

"And I guess you're a little more special to me because you're the only one I let care for me without putting up a fight." Five replied. It was then that Five realized Diego had a small smile on his lips. 

"I guess so." Diego agreed. 

Five let out an exaggerated sigh. "If someone said that to me, they would be dead." He stated. Diego snorted. 

"Why? What's wrong with asking if you're lost?" Diego asked, laughing quietly. Five glared at Diego through the glasses he was wearing. Diego had convinced Five to change his clothes, and it had taken almost two hours.

Even if Five was technically wearing the same outfit in different colors and without the academy symbol, at least he changed clothes. Both his blazer and shorts were now black, with his sweater in a monochrome color scheme. His button up was still white. 

"Because I'd never get lost! I have last resorts!" Five answered. Five was wearing round sunglasses, dark red lenses with a jet black frame. Diego was also wearing sunglasses, the lenses only a slightly brighter red than Five's. The frames of his were also black. His were aviators. 

"Okay, but there's nothing wrong with someone being worried." Diego stated. He was wearing a black sweatshirt thrown over a deep red t-shirt, though it was dark enough to almost be black. He also sported black jeans, something Five had complained about ever having to wear even though there was no proof that he had worn jeans in his life. They didn't plan to match, but neither changed. 

"I don't need people to be worried about me, I already have one exception!" Five argued, making Diego laugh again. 

"You can't control that shit Five! People worry, it's a human instinct." Diego said. Five gave him a look. 

"You're correct, but I can control people expressing it." Five replied, moving his glasses to sit on top of his head. Diego opened his mouth to make a comeback, but couldn't find one. 

They hadn't gone far to buy Five outfits, so they could walk home no problem. The walk went silent for a few minutes. 

"Can I ask you for advice?" Five asked, glancing at Diego as they walked. Diego moved to take off his glasses and hook them on his shirt. 

"Of course, what is it about?" Diego answered. Five stopped to think. 

"How do you know if someone loves you?" Five asked, nervousness shining in his voice as he spoke. Diego was almost thrown off. 

"Well, they make effort to be around you, they help you through hard shit, they just all around try and make you feel better." Diego answered. He looked like he was thinking. "They support you, no matter how stupid the decision you make is." He added. Five gave a small nod, slowly checking through boxes in his head. 

"Okay, thank you." Five replied, his voice sounding smaller than usual. It was strange, to say the least. Five had been a lot of that lately. 

"No problem, mind if I ask why you brought it up?" Drugs questioned, glancing at Five, who was staring at the ground. 

"I was just, wondering." Five answered, looking back up. They were maybe a half a block away from home. Five was already going over what he was going to put in his notebook. "Do you think we could go on a drive sometime soon?" Five asked. 

Diego glanced at him. "Yeah, just you and me?" Diego questioned. He was honestly flattered. Five gave a small nod, and Diego let a smile spread across his lips. "Yeah, of course. What time were you thinking?" Diego asked. 

"Maybe after dinner, if you're willing." Five answered, not stopping the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. 

"That sounds great." Diego replied. That was the seal. Five had to tell him then. 

"Grab some of the good donuts on the way back bitte!" Klaus called out as Diego opened the front door. 

"I will, stop yelling. You're six feet away you idiot." Diego replied. Klaus had followed him through the hall, asking Diego questions the whole time. Diego answered none. 

Diego walked out of the front door, and quickly jogged to his car. Him and Five didn't set a destination, but neither seemed to care enough to bring it up. 

Diego hopped into the front seat, and Five was in the passenger with a nervous smile on his rosy lips. Rosy? When did Diego settle on that description? He didn't know, neither did he care. 

"I was thinking, depending on how long you're willing to bear my stupidity, we could try and make it to Maine?" Diego suggested, looking over at Five. 

"You're decently smart if I'm being honest, and I think that would be lovely. I hear the trees are beautiful there." Five replied. The idea of just being around Diego for that long was great, being in a car next to him was just a plus. 

"Oh, thank you. Y'know, if I'm being honest here, the first time I saw you kill someone I was pretty fucking thrown off." Diego said, widening his eyes toward the end and then laughing. Five laughed quietly, his cheeks warming at the comment. 

"Really? In a good way?" Five questioned. Diego gave a nod, starting the car. 

"Definitely. It's nice to know you can save my ass, even if I do secretly wish it was the other way around." Diego answered. Five rolled his eyes, his smile staying put. Diego pulled onto the road. 

"If I'm ever being attacked with knives specifically, I'll be sure to call you." Five teased. Diego almost laughed, simply huffing instead. "I do admire your knowledge on knives. You know which ones are worth investing in, which is a good skill with anything." Five added. 

Five was extremely nervous. His mind was racing faster than usual, and he felt a little queasy. "What if he doesn't love you back, and you're stuck in a car with him for hours?" Five thought. He couldn't just warp out to avoid the tension that would easily grow, leaving Diego to drive home by himself. 

"I admire your knowledge on everything. I've never met a single person as smart as you, and it blows my mind every time I think of it." Diego replied. Five's blush grew. 

"Exactly, never met. Someone out is most definitely smarter than me." Five said. Diego sent a look toward Five, quickly setting his eyes back on the road ahead. It looked like he was taking a calm route. It would be longer, but Five didn't mind. 

"If you think about it, no one else besides you is gonna know how actual time travel works, no one else is gonna know the butterfly effect as well as you do, and no one else is ever going to be able to say that they stopped multiple apocalypses. So yeah, I'd say you're about the smartest person ever, argue if you want." Diego rambled. 

Five's cheeks were dusted in red. Luckily, the lack of light made it hard to see it. Five wanted to argue, but Diego seemed to have solid points. Or maybe he was too caught up on the warmth that had blossomed in his chest. "You're a dumbass, you know that?" Five teased. Even his voice sounded flustered at this point. God, what has Diego done to him?

"I know, I have this angel on my shoulder to remind me every once in a while. That same angel happens to be a devil at the same time, how weird is that?" Diego replied, glancing at Five as he finished his sentence. It was timed to where they passed under a street light as he looked, catching the significant tint on Five's cheeks. 

"Yeah? Tell me about it." Five said, simply afraid of his voice exposing things he wasn't yet prepared to admit. Diego took a deep breath. 

"Well, you see, this angel is a real pretty one, so much so that I'm afraid God might decide they're too pretty, and keep them safe right next to him. Beautiful pale skin, breath taking dark hair to contrast it, and green eyes that could lure anyone in easily." Diego began. Five wondered if he was just screwing around, and a small part of him yearned for it all to be genuine. 

"That angel happens to be a devil at the same time because they can kill without even thinking if they really need to." Diego added. The realization of what he'd said slowly washed over him. He knew he cared about Five too much for his own good, he'd told Allison the same thing. He prayed that Five would simply overlook the similarities between him and the angel that Diego had described, even if it was meant to be Five himself. 

"I have an angel on my shoulder too, though they're usually the one who keeps my sleep schedule in routine." Five began quietly. He liked this way instead of his original plan, which was to just blurt out "I love you" and see what happens. 

Five let it all spill out, and just hoped Diego would think he was partaking in the bit that he had started. 

"He likes to act like a devil, but deep down he's the sweetest angel I've ever known. He's the perfect amount of tan, mixed with brown eyes that were as addictive as chocolate. He's got a few scars, and wears them beautifully."

Five was tired, he'd woken up at 5:00 that morning. He was also in a dazed state, and all of his defenses and walls had fallen the second Diego shut the door. 

"He likes making sure I'm always in a good mood, even if it's hard. He was busy one day, for a while. I couldn't bear not having him with me, it was almost concerning." 

Diego's heart wouldn't let go of the hope it held, no matter what Diego told himself. This was Five, someone who could get anyone in the world if he really tried. "Maybe he doesn't want just anyone, maybe he wants you." Diego doubted it with all his might, but his heart believed it like it was believing that Five was perfect. 

"As funny as it is, I think I'd give up everything in the world for him." Five stated. 

"Even the world itself?" Diego asked, ignoring the tinge of red that had no doubt spread across his own cheeks. 

"Even the world itself." Five confirmed. 

The road ahead was empty, something rare for how busy their city always seemed to be. It was nice. The only noise was from Diego's car, and their voices as they talked. 

"Does your angel have a name?" Diego asked. 

Five giggled, playfully hitting Diego's arm while making sure it wasn't hard enough to really bump him. "Not one you'll ever know." Five replied. Diego laughed. 

Five knew he was fucked. Everything about him said that he was in love. His voice, his cheeks, his never fading smile. Even his laugh had become flustered. Diego was going to be the reason he died. 

The ride went quiet. Five used the time to regain himself, and Diego used it to think over what Five had said. Or over think, both work in his scenario. 

After a few minutes, Diego regained a little bit of confidence. 

"Y'know, my angel reminds me of you a whole lot." Diego said quietly, his voice having a tone to it that sounded a little too close to sincerity than Five would allow himself to believe. "Hell, maybe it is you. Can't necessarily find a difference." Diego added. 

"Hm. Mine is pretty similar to you, I guess." Five scoffed to himself. "Who am I kidding, he's exact to you." Five added, his tone more serious, but with a hint of embarrassment still clear. 

"If I'm just putting out here right now, in addition to my earlier statements, I would say that I loved him. More than I've loved anybody." Five stated, his tone growing shy, as well as his posture. His hands were in his lap, and his shoulders were tense. 

"Shit, really?" Diego asked, almost glancing at Five, but deciding not to. There was a tension in the air, but not the unbearable kind. It was the kind that always appeared right before you asked your significant other to marry you, or when you finally asked out the person you loved. 

"Really." Five answered. His eyes were glued to the dashboard in front of him. 

Diego couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. 

"I think I love my angel so much it's unhealthy, but my casual therapist says it's fine, so." Diego admitted. Five laughed quietly. 

"You have a therapist?" He asked, finally looking at Diego, who only glanced at him. He would've returned the look, but unfortunately he had to drive. He did swear he caught a glimpse of a tear shimmering in Five's eye. 

"No, it's just Allison. She's my current relationship coach." Diego answered, making Five laugh more. A tear slipped down his cheek, and Five quickly wiped it away. 

"Are we gonna keep the angel thing going the whole time?" Five asked. Diego shook his head, a smile resting on his lips. 

"No, I'm willing to say that I love you at this point." Diego stated. Five's heart jumped, and he looked toward the window to hide a second tear slipping down his cheek. 

"I think I'm willing to say I love you too." Five whispered, his voice shaking. Diego took a hand off of the wheel, and moved to interlock his fingers Five's. Five moved his hand slightly, shortening the length that Diego had to reach across, keeping their hands together. 

"We should take car rides more often." Diego commented. Five gave a nod. Five shifted slightly, and let his head rest on Diego's shoulder, surprising himself with how little hesitation came with. 

Diego decided to just drive to the edge of New York, and then head back. 

Diego set the boxes on the dining table gently. "Klaus!" He yelled. A few seconds of silence passed. Diego huffed. "Klaus!" He repeated, his voice slightly louder. Nothing. Five snickered. "Fuck it," Diego mumbled, yelling, "Ben" after. 

A familiar figure in a black sweatshirt came down the stairs. "Klaus is taking bath, and has his headphones on." Ben stated, walking up to the table. 

"Does he not know how dangerous that is?" Five questioned, his eyebrows knitting together. Ben shrugged, taking one of the boxes off of the other and setting it beside the other box. He opened it. 

"I don't think he cares." Ben answered, picking up a donut with chocolate frosting. He took a bite, moving aside slightly. 

Five stepped toward the open box, carefully looking through it. Footsteps could be heard behind him, but he didn't care to turn and look. Another hand passed him, quickly grabbing one of the powdered donuts with raspberry filling. 

"So, where'd you two go?" Allison asked. Five picked up one of the maple bars, moving to take a bite. He moved back next to Diego. 

"Just to the edge of the state. It was weirdly calm tonight too, didn't make much sense." Diego answered. Allison gave a nod. 

"Maybe it's a sign for something." She said. She took a bite carefully, not wanting to stain her top, given that it was white. Luther was beside her, picking up an apple fritter. 

"Yeah, what for specifically?" Diego questioned, knowing exactly what Allison was hinting at. 

She paused, sending him a look. "Would you like me to make it more obvious? It's not hard." She replied. Diego's lips curled into a smug smirk. 

"What can you say that he doesn't already know?" Diego asked, laughing when Allison rolled her eyes and glared at him. 

"You are the most annoying thing, I swear." Allison muttered, taking another bite of her donut. Diego gave a nod. 

"I think it's a fair tie between all of you at this point." Five commented. Ben sent him a look, furrowing his brows. 

"Two days ago you were prepared to take my head off because I suggested you loved someone, I get the feeling you're lying." Ben stated. Diego snorted, looking down at Five. He had an arm holding him up on the table. 

"Really?" He questioned, trying to fight back a laugh. His smile was wide, and his eyes were lit up. Five gave a nod. 

"I have no excuse. Ben pissed me off." Five stated. Diego laughed, bringing up one hand to cover his mouth. "See what you did? You broke Diego." Five said, sending a glare toward Ben. It was softer than usual. 

"I think you did, Five. Ben is just apart of the aftermath." Allison chimed. Five rolled his eyes. Diego took a deep breath. 

"I really don't know why the hell that made me laugh so much." He admitted, looking at Five. Five shrugged, finishing the donut in his hands. 

"So, if I'm getting this right, we have another Allison and Luther situation right now." Ben suggested, holding a hand out to emphasize his words. Allison walked over, smacking the back of Ben's head lightly. "Ow." He mumbled. 

"What? No, we actually started a relationship. That's further than they've gotten." Five corrected. Diego's eyes widened as he stared at the ground, going back to normal as he looked up. 

"All of you need to shut up." Allison said. Five looked around, seeing Luther next to the sink. There was a blush covering his cheeks. 

Five looked forward again, seeing both Vanya and Klaus. "Oh! He actually got them!" Klaus exclaimed, jogging up to a box and pulling out the first one he grabbed, a chocolate donut with sprinkles. Five thought it fitting. 

"Hooray, the whole family is here." Diego said, his tone nonchalant. Five elbowed him gently in the side. 

Klaus went to stand by Five. "Did anything interesting happen?" He asked. Five shook his head. 

"No, why are you so eager to ask that?" Five questioned. Klaus gave a smile. 

"Because you and Diego are clearly in love, and Ben thought something was finally gonna happen. I bet twenty dollars nothing would." Klaus answered. Ben perked up. 

"That reminds me, I need that twenty from you." Ben said. Klaus paused. He gave an exaggerated gasp. 

"You guys did get together! How cute! But I'm also down twenty bucks so that's bad." Klaus exclaimed. Five sent Diego a look, and Diego laughed. 

"Our family is growing so fast, now it's only me and Ben who are single." Klaus stated. He walked over to Ben. "And you're gonna have to wait for the money, at least three days." He added. Ben sent a glare. 

"Pay me in someone else's money then." Ben said. Klaus turned to Allison. 

"You're paying me back, remember this." She stated. Five couldn't tell if she was joking or not. 

"Well, while you all run a loan business down here, we're gonna go lie down." Diego said, recognizing the way Five's shoulders slouched slightly. 

Diego gently grabbed Five's hand, and they both began walking towards the stairs. Vanya paused them with a soft smile. "I'm happy for you two." She said. 

Both Diego and Five returned the smile. "Thank you." Diego replied. Vanya just gave a nod. 

As they walked up the stairs, Five commented, "Sometimes this family is hell, but I think living together this time is going to be fine." Diego leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Five's head. 

"It will be, especially now." He said. Five let himself lean into Diego's side as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte is please in German, in case anyone was confused


End file.
